yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 1. One faithful day, Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines, LeFou and Ford Pines are heading home after exploring the Crash Site Omega in Gravity Falls, They got could not believe a great view then this. LeFou: Boy, This is quite a view, We got to view it more often. Princess Yuna: I know. Mama will be so amazed to see it, LeFou. Ford Pines: It brings back so many memories. Dipper Pines: It sure does, Grunkle Ford. Mabel Pines: Isn't great, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It sure is. Then, They heard someone was crying. Dipper Pines: What was that? Mabel Pines: Sounds like someone's crying. Princess Yuna: Let's check it out. Just as they followed the sound, They found a young black alicorn crying tears. Nyx: (sobbing) Princess Yuna: Oh, It's an alicorn filly. Dipper Pines: Hey, What's your name? Nyx: Nyx. Ford Pines: It's okay, Come here. And Nyx softly came to Ford as he comforts her. LeFou: Where are you parents? Nyx: My parents died. Princess Yuna: What happened? Nyx: It was a long time ago, I've been an orphan ever since. Mabel Pines: We're so sorry, Nyx. Nyx: That's okay. So, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel kept her company. At Canterlot, They arrived to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Princess Solarna: How're things going? Princess Yuna: Dipper, Mabel, LeFou, Ford and I went to the Crash Site Omega for a view. Then we've found Nyx, She's an orphan and she dosen't have a family. Aunt Celestia, Is there any way you and Mama can help? Princess Celestia: We'll just have to seek the royal council at once. Princess Sharon: Don't worry, Yuna. We'll think of something. Dipper Pines: Let's hope so. LeFou: Guess it's just us then. Ford Pines: I hope you won't mind if I join your council, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Not at all, Ford. Hiro: We could use all the help we can get. So, Ford meet with the royalties for a council meeting. Meanwhile in Tartarus, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw sneaks past the sleeping Cerberus and freed the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from the cages. Thaddeus E. Klang: You're free to go, My lord, Bill Cipher. And so are our friends. Feathers McGraw: (unlocks the prison cells) Nightmare Moon: Thanks for freeing us. Now, We will grab the Journals and rule the world. Bill Cipher: Finally, It's about time. King Sombra: Now, We shall have our revenge. Nightmare Hiro: What's the plan now? Nightmare Trix: How about we gather the Disney Villains like Hades, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Lady Tremaine, Percival C. McLeach, Mortimer Mouse, Bellwether, Doug, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Captain Phasma, General Grevious and Ratigan at the House of Mouse? They are on their way there right now. Bill Cipher: Oh, Sounds like my kind of plan. Nightmare Rarity: Last time we've came up with a plan, We've lost to Yuna and her friends. King Sombra: I don't see how different it would be. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: Neither do I. Nightmare Hiro: Let's hope your plan works. Nightmare Trix: Well, Why don't we. Princess Black Hole: I like my sissy's plan already, Mom. Nightmare Moon: Well, Let's gather the Disney villains at the House of Mouse. Feathers McGraw: (nodded) King Sombra: Then let's not waist time. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: I'm all up for it. Thaddeus E. Klang: When do we start, My master? Bill Cipher: Sooner when everyone's ready, Klang. They left Tartarus as they begin to take their plan into action. Back at Canterlot, Ford Pines and the Royalties are making a discussion. King Solar Flare: My friends, We are gathered here to discuss of a young alicorn filly named Nyx. Twilight Sparkle: Are all royalties here for this meeting? Lord Rataxes: Basil, I need a headcount. Basil: We got a whole lot, Sir. Plus with the Gods and Goddesses. Princess Cornelia: Something must be done. Babar: If what Ford said is true about Nyx, Then we must give her our support. While Ford and the Roylties and Leaders make their decision, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel showed Nyx around. Princess Yuna: These are my friends, My sister, Snowdrop, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Arachna, Dragonsly, Golden Apple, Red Beret, Brownie, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Scrappy-Doo, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jules and Verne Brown and Scrappy-Doo. Snowdrop: Please to meet you, Nyx. Nyx: Nice to meet you. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Nyx. Gideon Gleeful: Howdy do. Scrappy-Doo: Great to meet ya. Nyx: I'm pleased to meet all of you. Princess Yuna: She's an orphan. Mabel Pines: She has no parents. Nyx: They died long ago, It's along story. So, Nyx told them all about her parents. The flashback showing Nyx's past about her parents' sacrifice for her. Nyx: (narrating) Years ago, My parents and I were camping. All of a sudden, Some guys dressed in white suits are coming for me. From a huge spaceship, Out of it, A man dressed in black with a scary helmet and the other one has a silver suit and a deep voice as darkest as a villainess. Then, My parents stopped them from hurting me. I fled for my life as that black man killed them. I was found by Yen Sid, King Mickey's mentor, He took me in as a new apprentice to them. Then, I've got lost and didn't know what to do. The flashback ends with Nyx finishing her story. Nyx: And that's how I lost my parents. Dusty Crophopper: That's awful. Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm really sorry, Nyx. Princess Yuna: (felt sorry for Nyx) Mama, Is there anything we can do for Nyx? Princess Luna: The council has reached a decision. Hiro: We'll just have to let her be in Golden Oak Library for the time being. Ford Pines: We'll work things out, Dipper. You'll see. Dipper Pines: I hope so, Grunkle Ford. Princess Yuna: We know how you feel, Nyx. Snowdrop: I've lost my mother too, She died after I was revived. Nyx: I appreciate your kindness, Snowdrop. Nyx hugged her new friends. Yuna was worried about Nyx. So, She and her friends decided to cheer her up. Dipper Pines: There's got to be a way to cheer her up! Mabel Pines: Let's call in the big guns. Princess Yuna: No big guns, Mabel. Princess Luna: Using any weapons for personal games his prohibited. Princess Yuna: (had an idea) Nyx, How about a tour? Nyx: Sure, Okay. And so, Yuna and her friends showed Nyx around Equestria like Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, Ponyville, The Castle of Friendship, Appleloosa, Manehattan and other locations. Later, The foals and children showed Nyx around. Nyx: Wow, It was fun having a tour around Equestria. Princess Yuna: I want to show you a very special place. Pacifica Northwest: Come on. Nyx: Wait up. The foals arrived at the Golden Oaks Library, Nyx was amazed. Dipper Pines: Here we are. The Golden Oaks Library. Nyx: Wow, That's so amazing. Gideon Gleeful: Just wait until you see the inside of it. Princess Yuna: You'll love it. Then, Tyrone opens the door. Tyrone: Hi, Guys. Nyx: Who's he? He looks like Dipper. Princess Yuna: This is Sensei Garmadon's number 1 apprentice, Tyrone. Tyrone: Nice to meet you, Nyx. Princess Luna: Tyrone, Would it be alright if we show Nyx around? Princess Yuna: We can trust her. Nyx: Care is we look around? Tyrone: Sure, By all means. Inside the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends showed Nyx around. Princess Yuna: This is one of our mentors, Sensei Garmadon. Nyx: Hi. Sensei Garmadon: Pleasure to meet you, Nyx. Laval: Hey, Dipper, Mabel. Who's your new friend? Mabel Pines: This is Nyx. She's an orphan. Eris: Oh, That's too bad. Cragger: We're really sorry, Nyx. Nyx: That's okay. Dipper Pines: Nyx, Meet Laval, Cragger, Eris, Razar, Rogon, Worriz, Gorzan and Bladvic. Princess Yuna: And this is Flinx and Li'Ella, Flinx is the son of Fluminox, King of the Phoenix Tribe. And Li'Ella is Laval's girlfriend and the adopted daughter of Tormak, Leader of the Tiger Tribe. Nyx: That's so cool. Princess Flurry Heart: Nyx, Meet Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Skylor and Li'l Nelson. They're the Ninjas of Ninjago. Mabel Pines: Guys, Meet Nyx. Nyx: Hello. Jay: How do you do, Nyx? Meet the reformed changelings, Thorax, Scotch and Figge. Thorax: Nice to meet you. Nyx: I didn't know there are good changelings too. Lloyd Garmadon: There are, Nyx. Princess Twila: Some changelings have a heart of gold on the inside. X-PO: I agree, There's always friend we can trust including the good changelings. Misako: Tyrone, Why not show Nyx around the Library? Nyx: Yeah, Would you? Tyrone: Sure, Follow me. So, Tyrone pushed the button for elevator and gone to the bottom into the basement. Nyx: Wow, What is this place? Princess Yuna: This is the new basement, It's got everything we could see with our own eyes. Princess Skyla: You and the Dipper Clones sure we're busy, Tyrone. Tyrone: Well, Not too busy. Nyx: It's beautiful. So, Nyx took a quick look around the basement. Later, It was study time. The bell rang and whistle blew while Yuna and her friends began their studies. Princess Yuna: Study time. Nyx: That's this all about, Yuna? Princess Yuna: We do our studies with our Journals every afternoon. Dipper Pines: Same as usual. And so, They gone threw their studies. First, Yuna showed the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Nyx: What are those? Princess Yuna: Those are the first three Journals that Bill Cipher once destroyed. Luckily, I've cast a spell to remade them after I was given by Ford Pines the fourth Journal for safe keeping. Nyx: That's so cool. Second, Sunlight showed the Journal 5. Prince Sunlight: This is fifth Journal. Nyx: Do you always study it, Sunlight? Prince Sunlight: Yep, When I feel like it. Nyx: No kidding. Third, Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise showed the Journal 6. Prince Jeremiah: What do you think of out Journal. Nyx: So, This is number 6? Sunrise Shimmer: Yep. Nyx: Nice. Fourth, Zeñorita Cebra showed Journal 7. Nyx: Is this Journal 7? Zeñorita Cebra: Si, It is a fine gift given by Ford. Nyx: Wow. Fifth, Prince Edmond showed Journal 8. Prince Edmond: This is Journal 8. Nyx: That's incredible, Edmond. Prince Edmond: I know, Right? Nyx: They're amazing. Sixth, Connie showed Journal 10. Connie: This is my tenth Journal. Nyx: Did Yuna gave that to you, Connie? Connie: Uh-Huh. Nyx: Very nice. Seventh, The Cake Twins showed Journal 11. Pound Cake: This is our Journal. Nyx: #11? Pumpkin Cake: Yep. Nyx: Pretty nice. Eighth, Flurry Heart and Skyla showed the Journal 12. Princess Flurry Heart: This is our Journal 12. Nyx: Cool! Princess Skyla: Flurry Heart and I keep Journal #12 in good hooves. Armor Bride: They were a team. Nyx: No kidding. Finally, Twila showed Journal 13. Princess Twila: This is my Journal 13. Nyx: Awesome. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Awesome is right. Nyx: What about that ninth Journal? Princess Yuna: Nyx, We're still working on finding somepony for it. It just takes plenty of time. Nyx: Oh, I see what you mean. So, What about the Journals anyway? Princess Yuna: There was the Nightmare Family. They cause nothing but nightmare to everyone. Then, They're now in league with Bill Cipher. He was my Mama's arch rival and a triangle shaped demon. He also used to be Ford Pines' friend but until, He cause nothing but Weirdmageddon. Ford has been betrayed by Bill on account of his cruelty. So, He defeated him and put an end to Weirdmageddon. Gideon Gleeful: First, I summoned Bill and I ordered him to go inside Stanley's mind and Dipper, Mabel and Soos goes inside too. Don't mind me, It was before I realized how hurtful I've been. Nyx: I sure don't blame you for it, Gideon. Mabel Pines: Then, Bill reappears and makes Dipper his slave. But as "Bipper", I was able to save him. Nyx: No way. Princess Flurry Heart: Ford Pines has a dream about Bill Cipher, He would create Weirdmageddon for his dark purpose. Princess Yuna: Then, Bill possessed Blendin Blandin and unleashed the source, And recreated Weirdmageddon. Bill has destroyed the first three Journals, Just before I've remade them. Bill transformed Ford into a golden backscratcher and Dipper had to find his friends. During the final battle, Ford came up with a plan and defeat Bill for good. Then, Bill got tricked by Stanley, Who pretended to be Ford. Then, Ford use the amnesia gun to wipe Bill Cipher from Stanley's mind forever. Nyx: Woah, That's one huge sacrifice! Princess Yuna: Now, Bill was revived by Hades, God of the Underworld, Jafar and the Sea Witch Sisters, Ursula and Morgana. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are always going after the Journals to release Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, Unleashing the Alien Robot Probes and monsters, Freeing the villains, Destroying Equestria, Gravity Falls, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland, Dreamland, CN City, Nicktropolis, Animal Kingdom, Zootopia and other worlds and kill us. Dipper Pines: Luckily, We've defeated them. Nyx: That's so cool. Luna and Hiro came to check on the foals and kids. Princess Luna: Hello, Everyone and Everypony. Hiro: It's Ford Pines, He wished to see you all. Princess Solarna: You can come too, Nyx. Yuna and her friends hold their studies. Then, Ford was ready to give them an assignment. Ford Pines: I'm glad you kids woused make it. Prince Sunlight: What's the assignment, Ford? Ford Pines: I'm going to send you all to begin your lookout duty in the House of Mouse. Princess Yuna: House of Mouse. I know this place in Disneyland. Princess Solarna: Bet you do, Baby sister. Princess Sharon: We'll see you all there soon. Nyx: I've never been there before. Vanellope von Schweetz: You'll love it, Nyx. Ford, Can we take Nyx with us? Ford Pines: I don't see why not, Be careful out there and good luck to you all. And so, They begin their assignment in the House of Mouse. That night, Luna and her family are excited for this very special occasion. Princess Luna: Are you ready, Hiro? Hiro: I am more then ready, Luna. Princess Celestia: Are you two excited? Princess Sharon: Are sure are, Mother. Princess Solarna: I can't wait to see Max, Bobby and P.J.! Princess Yuna: Me neither, Especially Dipper and Mabel's old friends. So in the vehicle room, Yuna and her friends took the Knight Bus to the House of Mouse. Later, Yuna and her friends arrived at the House of Mouse. Princess Yuna: Wow, Look at this place! Dipper Pines: I know, It's Disneyland all over again. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, Guys! There was Max and Mona at the main entrance. Princess Solarna: Max! Max Goof: Hey there! Solarna and Sharon gave high hoof with Max. Princess Sharon: How's your job? Mona: Good. Princess Yuna: Let's go inside. As the foals and kids enters the House of Mouse, They were amazed. Princess Yuna: Wow, Look at this place! Emerald: There's the characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, Bambi, Comics and Cartoons, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, Hercules, The Lion King, Peter Pan, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Robin Hood, Saludos Amigos, The Three Cabarellos, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time, The Love Bug, Cinderella, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, Pete's Dragon, Fantasia 2000, the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers and many more Disney Films. Maid Marian: Hello, Everyone and Everypony. Emerald: (hugged her) Lady Marian! I miss you! Maid Marian: And I you, Emerald. Robin Hood: I was beginning to think you little one wouldn't pay a visit tonight. Princess Yuna: It's good thing Ford Pines send us here for our lookout duty. Then, The rest of Dipper and Mabel's old friends from Disneyland came to see them. Baymax: Dipper Pines: Mabel Pines: C-3PO: Goodness! , . R2-D2: C-3PO: Olaf: Grenda: Mabel Pines: Candy Chiu: Herbie: (beeping) Princess Yuna: Giselle: (beeping) Snowdrop: ????: Princess Yuna: ????: ????? . In the parking lot, Sora, Susie, ????, ???? and ????. Princess Yuna: Sora: Dipper Pines: Sora: Susie the Little Blue Coupe: Sally Carrera: Mater: Lightning McQueen: Princess Yuna: Dusty Crophopper: Then, Pedro . Pedro: (yells like Goofy) Princess Yuna: Are you okay? Pedro: That... was... AWESOME!!!! Dusty Crophopper: ????: ????: ????: ????, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts